7th heaven
by lynettesdaughter
Summary: Tried a new opening to the story, i tried with a new family member...if you like it i will continue
1. Chapter 1

The two adults awoke and came together to kiss each other, only to look down at what was in the way. Their youngest child. She lay asleep between them, her blonde curls covered half he face as she lay there peacefully.  
They smiled and was just about to go in for a kiss when there was a knock at the door. They looked at linked eyes and the one asleep awoke. Rubbing her eyes she heard knock and shouted out "come in".

The door opened to reveal the second youngest Camden. "Hi" she said going over towards the bed in her spotted pajamas.  
Her brown curly hair bounced as she climbed onto the bed and sat next to the mother. She looked between the three and asked "what we doing?" Before they could answer the door went again and Ruthie the one who came into the bedroom said "come in!"  
A blonde haired boy entered and smiled followed by two brown haired girls who all sat onto the bed.  
The oldest son entered and looked around all of the family. "guys…..it's Saturday, mom and dads day of rest…..lay in"  
The children all exchanged a look and the two oldest girls ran off towards their room laughing. Simon jumped down followed by his little sister Ruthie who waved bye to her parents.  
Matt smiled and went over to pick up his youngest sister who cuddled into him. Her pink frilly pajamas stood out against his black clothing. He carried her out the bedroom and left the two adults.

All the children looked out the front window and came bounding down the stairs.  
They then lined up by their parents.  
Eric opened the door and let the woman in. Hugging and smiling they exchanged hellos. Her attention went to Annie and then to the children. Eric looked at her and then to the children.   
"Matt…."  
Matt stood up. "Hi, I'm Matt…..I'm 16" he said holding out his hand to shake the womans.  
Mary smiled and followed Matt's example.  
"I'm Mary and I'm 14" she said. This was followed by "I'm Lucy and I'm 12"  
Simon looked and sighed "Simon I am and I'm 9" He held an action man in his hand. Ruthie piped up "I'm Ruthie……I'm big number 5" She smiled a toothy grin, and looked down at her youngest sister.  
The little blonde haired girl ran over to her father and threw her arms around him, and snuggled her face into his body, shyly.  
Eric picked her up and she laid her head into his shoulder, her arms around his neck.  
Annie rubbed the child's back and smiled "she's Ellie and 3 years old" she smiled and tried to explain to the little girl about who the woman was.


	2. Chapter 2

In the living room, the children sat. Matt, Mary and Lucy sat on the couch, Simon on the arm of the chair, Ruthie on Mary's lap and Ellie on mother's lap.  
Annie sat on the single couch with the 3 year old on her lap. Eric sat on the arm and all eyes were on the woman who sat on the opposite couch facing the big family.  
Unanswered questions floated around the room like little bubbles, waiting to popped.  
Eric stood up and walked over the woman who was now looking down at her hands. "I would like you all to meet Mrs Clause"

Ruthie, Simon and Ellie all sat forward from where they sat. "Are you Santa's wife?" Simon asked. "Will I get the doll I asked for?" Ruthie asked with a surprised face. Ellie smiled and waved at the young woman. She climbed own from Annie's lap and ran over to her siblings. Climbing onto Matt's lap. She turned to look up at him. "Mrs Clause is pretty like Santa is," she whispered.  
Matt smiled and exchanged a grin with his parents and his siblings. "What dad I think was going to explain is that she's not Santa's wife but someone who's just got the same name…." He smoothed the blonde hair of the little girl who sat on his lap.  
Ruthie folded her arms and Simon shrugged his shoulders. "How do you know?" he asked.  
But was interrupted by his father. "She just isn't Simon…. anyway" Eric continued. "She will be staying with us for a while…Matt's she's going to staying in your room in the attic okay?"  
Matt nodded. "Sure, I don't mind" He figured he would be staying in Simon's room.  
" Would you like to show Mrs Clause up to your room please Matt."   
Matt didn't have to be asked twice, he got up and placed Ellie on the couch. "This way…"

The two people walked out the room. The two oldest girls starred at their father. "Why is she here?"  
Annie looked at them. "That is nothing to do with you two, just try and make her feel welcome."  
Lucy and Mary shrugged. "Sure mom!" with that they started for the stairs talking about the new guest.  
Ruthie, Simon and Ellie all now sat on the couch looking up at their parents with bewilderment in their eyes, they still believed that the guest was in fact Santa Clauses wife. 

"You guys got to be on your best behaviour okay?" Eric said as he held Annie's hand in his.  
The three children nodded. "Of course she could tell Santa then" Ruthie piped up. With that the three children ran out of the room and upstairs to see the guest.

Eric opened his mouth to say, but didn't have chance. "Well…I think this will be interesting"  
Annie smiled slightly and laid her head against Eric. "When are we going to tell the children the reason why she is here?" she asked with concern in her voice. She thought the children had a reason to know why; in-case danger was going to jump upon their doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie and Eric exchanged a glance with each other as they started for the stairs; together they knew they had to confront the children about the woman who now slept in Matt's bed.  
Tonight was going to be their first night with her in the house. The couple knocked on Lucy and Mary's door before going in. The two girls lay there in their own beds.  
"Well girl's we would like to say good night to you both and a thank you for keeping your opinions of Mrs Clause to yourself…." Annie said.  
Eric continued. "Tomorrow you and your siblings will know why she is here….but for now, get good night's sleep, you need it" The two parents walked out and were met by Matt who has overheard what they said.

"Look I'm old enough to know who she is…right?"  
Eric exchanged a look of concern with Annie and he shook his head. "But I promise you tomorrow, you will know before your siblings." He patted his son on the back and watched as Annie and Matt kissed each other goodnight.   
Leaving Matt to go into Simon's room, the couple walked into their two youngest bedrooms.  
Simon sat on the floor trying to get the 3 year old from out of the bed. " Simon sweetie, Matt's going to bed, so you best get in there and go to bed too…..tomorrow is going to be a long day" Annie hugged her son and ruffled his hair as he left the room.  
Eric held Ruthie in his arms and put her in bed; kissing her gently on the forehead he told her a story of Santa Claus and Peterman.

Annie had put her 3 year old daughter into her bed and she was out like a light.

Leaving the room the couple was faced with the dilemma of how to tell the children that Mrs Claus was going to be staying with them for longer than they expected.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Eric was out with Mrs Clause and Annie was getting the children ready for school. She had 4 packed lunches on the kitchen table ready for her children to take.

Matt entered wearing a t-shirt and jeans his bag over one shoulder and another in his free hand.  
Mary entered and took her lunch and placed it in her bag that she held. "Thanks mom" She then handed Lucy hers as the young girl entered.

Simon came running as he pulled one sock up. He grabbed the bag that matt held "Thanks" he said and grabbed his lunch. "I'm late for the early meeting…" Annie directed the children into the car and handed Matt the keys. "Be good" She said with a smile to each of them. Turning around she was greeted by a Ruthie and Ellie who had strawberry jam all over their face.

"Look at you two…" She rolled her eyes smiling at the youngest Camden's and picked each of them up and placed them on the draining board. Getting a wet clothe she started to clean them up. "Mommy when's daddy coming?" Ruthie asked.

Annie was just about to answer when the door opened. "That's him now" She put Ruthie down and watched as she ran out of the room towards the front door. "DADDY" she squealed.  
Eric picked his daughter up and smiled. Annie followed Ruthie with Ellie in her arms.  
Eric's face looked at Annie's and the two nodded. Putting down their girl's he told them to go and play as mommy and daddy has important business.  
"It's confirmed, the test results came back positive….Mrs Clause will now have to stay longer….help around the house….help us…"  
Annie nodded grimly. "Do you think she's safe though…the children hardly know her….we hardly know her"  
Eric nodded. "We'll keep a close eye on her and them"  
Kissing each other they sat there thinking of the incidents that would unfold.


End file.
